Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog/@comment-75.157.18.135-20151114062913
Sonic the Hedgehog's other main rivals are Mario, Jet the Hawk (and even the Pac-Man World trilogy's Pac-Man!) Super Mario Bros. vs. Sonic the Hedgehog (this does not count the mixed-bag GBA versions) Super Mario Bros. actually loses by a B+ due to Princess Peach defenselessly kidnapped and the character models. Sonic the Hedgehog 1 wins by an A. Super Mario Bros. 3 vs. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Super Mario Bros. 3 loses by an B+ (I respect many's opinions that Super Mario Bros. 3 is the greatest game on the NES as a fact, but the female characters in Mario 3 were portrayed quite annoyingly Peach is once again a defenselessly kidnapped girly girl, Wendy O. Koopa has that Veruca Salt/Veronica Lodge/Princess Morbucks character and the Big Bertha section is frustrating, but still very classic, and don't get me started on the cartoon adaptation!) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 wins by an A. Classic Sonic aspects FTW! Super Mario World vs. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Super Mario World loses by a B+, even though Super Mario World (chocolate) ROM hacks are my favorite games to exist for its custom music and graphical style (especially Super Mario World: The Second Reality Project Reloaded, the god of all video games) Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (& Knuckles) wins and deserves its title as the greatest Sonic game of all time, a full story, Classic Knuckles and Michael Jackson-esque music! Super Mario 64 (minus the mixed bag DS remake) vs. Sonic Adventure Oh, man, that one's way easier than effortless, Super Mario 64 deserves an A+ for looking very 3D for an N64 game as well as its soundtrack. Sonic Adventure deserves a D+, and the Dreamcast makes things much better! Super Mario Sunshine vs. Sonic Adventure 2 Super Mario Sunshine loses by a D+. Sonic Adventure 2 wins by a C-. Super Mario Bros. 2 vs. Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroes deserves a C-. Super Mario Bros. 2 deserves a B+. New Super Mario Bros. quadrilogy vs. Sonic Next-Gen Sonic Next-Gen deserves a D- for being a sexist game with unexpected realistic graphics, unfair voice acting (especially Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog, Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise III, Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna and Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose) The New Super Mario Bros. series deserves a C - it's a very mixed bag! Super Mario 3D Land vs. Sonic Unleashed Sonic Unleashed deserves a D+. Super Mario 3D Land deserves a C. Super Mario Galaxy trilogy vs. Sonic Colors The Super Mario Galaxy duology deserves a B (why is Princess Peach/Princess Daisy in the Love Interest Wiki but not Rosalina?! Rosalina is way prettier & less annoying than Princess Peach, and Luigi would prefer her over Princess Daisy!) Super Mario All-Stars vs. Sonic Generations Super Mario All-Stars wins by an A-, I wanted to difinitely see SNES remakes of these classic Mario games like this! Sonic Generations loses by a B. Classic Sonic aspects beat their Modern Sonic versions, but it's very cool to see Classic Sonic & Modern Sonic team up! Super Mario 3D World vs. Sonic Lost World Super Mario 3D World wins by a B. Sonic Lost World loses by a D+. Coming soon...